Bewitching Rendezvous
by GreenCAT82
Summary: Trench Fic. Rachel knows the type of individual Trent Kalamack really is. Despite it all, Rachel agrees to rendezvous with Trent. Will she finally resolve her conflicting feelings towards the elf?
1. Chapter 1: The Party

Title: **Bewitching Rendezvous**

Description: Set after the events of ODW, Trent hires Rachel once again. Leading to speculation from Rachel's friends and most of Cincinnati that there is something going on between them. Trench fan fic.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison.

**Chapter 1: The Party**

A month had passed since I saved Trent from the ever-after and then that elf had tried to kill me. The good thing is that I had not heard from Trent, even though I had asked Quen to let him know I was sorry and that I had not turned him into my familiar. Still, was I happy? You bet your pixie ass I am! He had always tried to pursue me to work for him and do his dirty work. Sure I sometimes had to do demon spells but it was my last resort to save those I love dearly unlike Trent who was a murderous businessman.

I had just left Keasley's house after visiting Ceri when I noticed a black BMW. I don't know why I immediately thought it was Trent's but I quickly told myself it couldn't be him. That lazy elf was usually brought in a limo driven by Quen or his other lackey Jonathon. Besides, I had seen Quen with Ceri a few minutes ago. The thought of Ceri and Quen and their immense happiness brought me a smile. At least someone was happy. Me in the other hand, I was not so happy. Knowing that I would never have a family of my own. Sure my mom said I could if I wanted to. But I knew better.

The cure I got when I was at camp saved my life when I was child but it left a defect in my blood. The change in my blood allowed me to make spells that only demons were able to do. Which leads to the possibility that I could have a demon baby. Or making me a more interesting candidate to be a demon's familiar.

As I crossed the street towards the church I could feel the cold damp air of the upcoming wintertime, which meant that Jenks and his brood were inside the church. There were going to be Pixie children everywhere, how fun. I tighten my coat closer to me and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I walked to the front door when out of the corner of my eye I saw a quick movement. I stopped to look around.

"Rachel." A male voice came from behind.

I gasped at the sudden sound. Then cringed when I realized who it was. Sighting heavily to let him know that I was not too happy I spun around to meet those green eyes.

"Trent. What a lovely surprise. And here I was thinking that I had gotten rid of you once and for all." I said dryly.

He seemed slightly nervous, seeing that I noticed he quickly set both his hands behind him as he regained his composure and gave me his best businessman appearance.

"Rachel...I need your help."

I raised both eyebrows and looked at him.

"Really? You don't say. You expect me to help you after you tried to choke me to death?"

"I thought you had made me your familiar. I understand that's not case, says Quen. Besides, I'm here because owe me."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. You're saying I, moi, owe_ you!_ What planet are you living off? I would say you owe me for saving your sorry elf ass!"

"Morgan! Not so loud. We are in front of your..._Church_. Keep it down."

"Right, still trying to keep appearances. Well I don't owe you anything. Good bye Trent."

"Rachel," he said reaching out to grab my arm. I looked down at his arm and gave him my best menacing look. Which to my surprise it was not working. "I have your smut in my aura."

"Because you chose to, I didn't force you Trent. Now, let go of me."

"Well at least do this favor, please."

There was that magic word I didn't hear from Trent too often. Actually, I don't know if I've heard it from him. I let out a loud sight. And a thin smirk appeared on his face.

"First lets hear it Kalamack. I haven't said yes."

He let go of me, which seemed a bit awkward if you ask me. Anyone passing by would've thought something else was going on between us. A lover's quarrel? Which it isn't! Cursed media thinks we are secret lovers! The horror. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. I waited to hear it and he looked down and turned slightly red. What the hell does Trent want me to do? Seeing my surprise look he looked at my green eyes and said in his firmest voice.

"I need you as a date."

"Whoa! What? I'm pretty sure there are many crazy girls out there who would not mind being your escort, even if you are a _murderer_," I whispered the last part.

"Morgan, if I wanted an actual date I would not be asking you. I need you to pose as my date but be my bodyguard at the same time," he said in his arrogant usual self.

"Then ask Jonathon. I'm sure he will clean up well in a _dress_."

"Rachel," he said while trying to give me his most intimidating look.

"I don't want to do this. Why can you stay away? I was starting to be happy these past weeks and here you come raining on my parade."

"Please, just do this and I will make it worthwhile?" He looked at me if I would budge. "The pay will be to your liking," he finished.

I hated this. I could always use the money. Double damn. Let's try and look at the bright side. It's just some date in one of his boring parties. What can go wrong? Better yet, I should ask myself. What will go wrong? This can't be good.

"Well?"

"Hold your horses, Trent. I'm thinking."

"Well you better think fast, the party is today and we need to go now."

"Whoa, whoa! Now! As in tonight!"

"Yes. Do you have something else planned for tonight? I didn't think so."

"You can be such a prick, you know. And I could just easily say no and all would be well. I could just march inside my Church and leave you out in the cold."

Now it was his turn to sight. I just loved getting him agitated. "Fine, I'll give you a bonus, if you could just please get in the car with me and leave."

I looked down at what I was wearing. "I need to...um…shower and find an outfit. Unless you don't mind me going like this?" I should've omitted the shower part. It almost seemed like I cared.

"You can shower at my place and I have an outfit set for you."

This man just kept shocking me today! "I'm not showering in your place! And what's this about you having an outfit picked out for me even thought you didn't know if I was going?"

"The party starts in two hours. That gives you enough time to get ready." He said looking at his very expensive watch.

"I'm taking my car. There's no way I'm getting stranded in your place."

Clearly agitated, he walked away and got in his car. And waited for me. I didn't want to shout it so I just mouthed, "be right back" which got Trent more agitated. I can't drive without my keys. Silly elf! I went inside to the lovely warmth of my church. I grabbed my keys and went to the living room. Ivy was on a date with Cormel and Jenks was somewhere around the house.

"Jenks! Jenks?"

"Hello Miss Morgan." One of Jenks' youngest flew in front of me.

"Where's your dad?"

"He is with mom, she is not feeling too well. But I can call him?"

"No, no. It's ok. I'm going to be out for a while. Just let your dad know."

The pixie child nodded and flew towards the desk. I grabbed my bag and made sure my splat gun was inside. If Trent tried anything funny I would not think twice about using it. I.E. Trent attempting to kill me again. Then I realized something. Dumb witch! Why didn't I think about the possibility that he could be luring me to kill me! Well if that was the case I was on him and I would show him he is messing with the wrong witch. I heard him beep his horn. Geez! Impatient man! Keys and purse in hand I locked the front door and went towards my red car.

I followed Trent all the way to his compound. There were no guest cars, yet. But I was willing to bet it would be crowded in two hours. I followed Trent the same way I did the last time I was here when Takata was playing. It was the same time when Quen was in the verge of dying. The memory of that day came back. It was that same following morning I found out through Trent that my father was not my biological father. Bitterly I was wondering what truths I might find this time. What do you have in your sleeve Mr. Kalamack? I parked where one of his attendants signaled me and got out of my vehicle. Trent fixed his gray coat as he got out of his BMW.

"This way, Morgan."

I followed him and after a couple of corridors we were in front of an all too familiar room. It used to belong to Ellasbeth and where I had once taken a bath after one of my body guarding missions that caused the boat to explode and leaving Trent and myself swimming for our lives. Following him inside the room he pointed the shower like a good host.

"You can shower over there, there should be plenty of towels. The dress is on the bed. Matilda should be here shortly to help you with the dress and I suppose do something with your hair."

I looked at him, "Just keep pushing me Kalamack. And I'll smack you so hard-"

"Just, get ready." He walked out and left me behind closed doors. I almost expected to hear a locking sound but it never happened. Huh. He really trusts me! I could easily walk out of here and leave him to his party. But I promised. Damn. Besides he promised a bonus. I set my purse on the bed and went to take a quick shower. I noticed that there were some clean and new undergarments next to the dress. He sure thought of everything. But the idea of wearing something picked by Trent made me want to throw up. Then again the gesture of having someone else pick an outfit for me made me feel sentimental.

I remembered when Kisten picked my outfit for our first date. I tried to push the memory away. I didn't want to start crying and from all places here at Trent's home. I put on the under garments and started on the dress. I tried to put it over my head but I struggled. Then I tried sliding it under my legs. The door opened and gasping I covered myself with the dress. I tried to cover myself so fast that I nearly tripped. An older woman in her mid 50s walked in. Must be Matilda.

"Hello Miss. Morgan. Mr. Kalamack sent me to help you."

She walked towards me and with a smile she took the dress from my hands, well struggled at first to take it away. She is a stranger after all and I don't feel comfortable standing there half naked. She found a hidden zipper and then made me put it over my head. I knew that! She then helped me zip it back up. She went towards a small coffee table that sat at the end of the bed where a shoebox sat in the middle. She opened it and handed me a pair of black high heels. They looked expensive since both contained sparkling diamonds on the strap. They looked real. I was betting they were real. I put on heels and Matilda led me to a seat in front of a mirror. She began to work her magic and in the end I was astounded. I think she made me look good; too good for Trent. My red hair was in put up with the curls in place. The makeup was very seductive, just enough to highlight my good attributes. She went with a smoky look for my eyes that made my green eyes stand out. And the red lipstick was perfect, not a trashy bright red tone.

I was looking at myself in amazement. Posing in front of the mirror as Matilda stood back. The dress was low cut in the front, just enough to give me the illusion that I was not too flat. The back part of the dress was set low as well, reaching my mid back. It looked classy but it made me feel almost...bare. My smile died out as I noticed Trent standing in the doorway looking directly at me. He cleared his throat as he noticed me looking at him.

"I must say, Morgan, that you don't look half bad."

"Is that what you're wearing?"

He glanced down and his well pressed black tuxedo. It made him look slim and alluring. My sick mind wondered how tight his body must look without it. Ok Rachel, bad thoughts. Keep them away. I also noticed he carried a box in his hands.

"This is a gift for you. For, you know, saving me from the ever-after. I don't think I ever thanked you."

I looked at his eyes and he actually seemed sincere. "You mean for also trying to kill me?"

"That as well," he opened the box and took out a chocker. In the middle of the silk black strap there was a green stone. It matched the color of his eyes. I almost snickered thinking that he wanted me to do what, think of him as I wore the chocker. I was still facing the mirror and he stood behind me. He pulled the chocker in front of me and I felt the warmth of his fingertips as he tried to tie it behind my back. Just the mere touch of his fingers sent shivers down my spine. The shivers nearly made me forget to breath.

"The stone matches your eyes, I think it looks good." He whispered.

I looked at the mirror and I nodded. He was right. It matched both our eyes. I looked at Trent through the reflection and our gazes met. Both his hands still lingered on the back of my neck. A loud grunt made me twitch that nearly made me trip with the ridiculous high heels I was wearing. Trent stepped back to glare at Jonathan.

"Sa'han, the guests are approaching."

"Thank you Jonathan. Miss Morgan if you are ready I do believe we have a party to attend."

"Uh yeah. Let me just get my splat gun. I am your bodyguard after all, right? It's not like you really asked me for a date?" I eyed Trent cautiously.

He gave me his obnoxiously wonderful smile, "Of course, that is what I hired you for."

"Are you going to wait there? I'm not hiding the gun in front of you." I gestured him with both my hands to leave the room. Annoyed he walked out the door.

"Hurry up Morgan," he said in an authoritative tone as he closed the doors.

"Yeah, yeah."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast at Trent's

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the incredible Kim Harrison.

**Chapter 2: Breakfast at Trent's**

Once behind closed doors, I tried to figure where I should hide the splat gun. Since I was not in jeans I couldn't stuff it in my back. I raised one side of the dress and tried to figure out a possibility of putting the splat gun in my inner thigh. I was going to be uncomfortable like hell! After a few moments of fidgeting with the darn thing I finally gave up. Blast it all to the Turn. I removed the gun and stashed it inside my bag. I'll cuss myself out if something bad happens. I did have some energy spindled in my head, so if something drastic happened I could unleash it and improvise my next move. Or I could always use the pointy part of the heels. I smoothed down the dress and headed towards the door. Amazingly, Trent was waiting for me.

"I don't even want to know where you hid it," he said under his breath.

I smirked then gave him my most evil smile. Hidden away in the room, elf, hidden in the room. I felt odd when he extended his arm out; I hesitated a bit and decided to play along by actually putting my hand on the crook of his arm. Just following the formalities. The party was a bore. We met all of his rich entrepreneur friends and I started to feel like an accessory. Me? Be an accessory to Trent Kalamack. That's laughable. I did try to do my job, which was to keep alert and look after Elf boy. I looked around and saw his share of security staff members around the perimeter. No one looked suspicious enough and besides it looked like I could take most of them. Unless they were proficient ley line witches.

After meeting the whole lot of them we finally took our seats on a huge banquet table located in the middle of the room that faced the dance floor and the band playing smooth jazz. At least I figured the empty space in the middle was a dance floor. The jazz band changed their tunes from time to time with some swing style beats. I was surprised to see some of the guests having a good time. Trent wouldn't know what a good time was if it bit him in the ass. Finally I was able to sit down and I could let my poor feet rest. I slid my feet out of the heels, and I could feel the pulsating throb on the sole of my feet. I will send him my medical bill if I need to go to the hospital after this! Guests approached the table to congratulate him on the wonderful party and apparently for the large amount he donated to nearby hospitals. Hearing the same praises over and over again I wanted to gag. I did keep myself busy by sampling all the delicious food set before us.

Everyone began to settle down in their respective tables. I did notice that only the most important businessmen and their trophy wives got to sit in the same table with Trent. The servers proceeded to set down the appetizers, followed by the main course and then finishing the ensemble with some exquisite pastries. I figured this was the closest I would be to dining some fancy food. The band began to play an upbeat jazz song that made some of the guests get up and dance. One of the wives exclaimed to the whole table, "We should all get up and dance!"

I immediately shook my head. There was no way in the ever-after that I would dance with Trent. This was not part of the job description, damn it!

"I don't know about the rest of you fine folks but I'm quite satiated. I don't think I would be able to keep up! Don't let me hold you back Vivienne, go ahead and have fun," Trent said, lifting his glass of white wine and taking a sip.

"Oh come on! Everyone lets go! Let's all have a jolly good time before this swinging song ends!" She squealed like a cheerleader.

I was with Trent on this one. No way, no how was I going to get up and dance. Not only was I so full, but also this woman was starting to get on my nerves. She continued to persuade everyone with her squealing voice that finally got Trent to stand up in surrender. I figured he did so to stop the woman from damaging our ears even more. I was surprised he made me get up by taking my hand and pulling me up to my feet. Everyone else got up too and followed the crazy woman. Oh she was going to pay for this! As I struggled to put the heels back, all I could think was to grab one and use the pointy heel to throw it at her.

"Behave, Rachel. It's just once dance." he whispered as he saw my annoyance.

"Fine!" It came out more like a harsh whisper.

Sometimes, don't you think they're all against you? Yeah, the moment we freaking walked in the dance floor and was led towards the middle, the band thought it was a funny joke to switch their swinging tune to a freaking ballad. I need more pointy shoes to throw at the band. And to think, that I actually found them to be the only enjoyable part from this forsaken party. We looked at each other dumbfounded and before we started to look like two idiots standing in the middle of the dance floor, Trent took control. He took my hand and with his other hand he lightly touched my back. I could feel his thumb on my bareback.

"Let's just do this one song. No one needs to get hurt, Rachel," he whispered close to my ear, which I hated it because it sent shivers down my spine.

"Fine, one dance. But don't get too comfy, Trent."

"I think I'll force myself not too." He snapped back.

Once the awkwardness passed from the first few seconds I somewhat eased down. So did he. It's not like it was our first dance. I actually, sort of, butted in and danced with him during his wedding rehearsal with Ellasbeth. But it was different! Really! I was trying to talk to him about Lee and that was the only way I could make him listen to me. Tonight, I had to just dance with him. I tried not to look up at him and instead I kept looking at the surrounding crowd. It probably would seem to him as if I was keeping watch, but in reality I was looking at those who glanced toward us. They actually seemed to have a look of adoration. I started to panic because these lunatics were thinking we were a couple! Then random flashes blinded me from out of nowhere. Tink's panties! If Jenks was with me I would send him to pix them. I didn't intend to but Trent felt me stiffen.

"Just relax and let the music flow through you, it's almost done." He coaxed me as he pulled me closer and his whispers sent more shivers down my back.

"How do you know it's almost over?" I asked. I was too close for comfort that I could smell the richness of his cologne mixed with his natural scent of the forest.

"Rachel, let's finish this and don't make me look bad in front of all my guests." I guess he had me closer in order to feel he had everything under control. And so I couldn't do something _stupid_ like going after the photographer.

His scent was becoming overwhelming that it was hypnotizing. I closed my eyes and felt weary enough to feel the need to rest my head on his shoulders. As I felt tempted to do so, abruptly the song ended and we pulled away.

We went back to the table, Trent leading me by my elbow. After the dance fiasco the night continued to be a bore. I sat there while they talked shop. Still I was paying attention in case something juicy was brought up that I could use against Trent. Instead they talked about...business stuff. Then changing their subject about helping the orphans and those less fortunate. Yeah, I'm so buying that. I began to feel extremely tired that I just wanted to go home and curl up my bed and sleep. After twirling my fork I glanced up to realize the crowd had thinned out and the staff was leading the remaining guests from the banquet area towards the next room which had comfortable looking couches and lit up chimneys. Everyone from our table followed suit.

As we walked to the next room I had to hold on to Trent. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I was so tired that I didn't object when Trent excused himself from his guests to help me down on one of the couches near a chimney. He then left to resume entertaining the few guests that remained. I must've closed my eyes for a second because when I opened them there were a mere ten guests, at the most. When did everyone start leaving? Crap, I must've drifted to sleep. Not caring any more I got comfortable on the big chair and told myself I was closing my eyes for a few seconds. I needed to let them rest. Yeah, I'm such an awesome bodyguard.

I opened my eyes and groaned at the fact that it was too early. I've been doing that lately waking up at human hours. I turned around and saw the door ajar to the large bathroom, allowing me to view a glimpse of the big Jacuzzi. Jacuzzi? I jumped out of the bed when I realized I was not home. I slid out bed a little too fast, I glanced down to see that I was wearing a silky pajama gown. What is going on? I smoothed down the pajamas and felt the smooth fabric. Ok, this is nice but what am I doing here? Take it back to the Turn! I'm still at Trent's. All I wanted to know was who brought me here? My nerves got the best of me because I panicked at the thought of who could possibly have changed my clothes.

Hopefully it was Quen who brought me here, the lesser of the evils in this place. Jonathan, hah, that was a scary thought. Trent, that was very unlikely. I saw my reflection in the mirror and groaned at my horrible appearance. My lipstick was smeared on my right cheek. Just great. My hair? Let's not go there. I saw the chocker on the vanity table; they must've taken it off when they brought me here. I don't know why, but I felt like putting on the chocker. As I tied it I could still remember his touch on the nape of my neck. It was a beautiful chocker that it even looked great with the mint green pajamas.

I heard the sound of pots falling down. I opened the door and peeked outside. No one seemed to be up and about. I stepped out and went towards the sound; very soon my senses were attracted to the delicious smell of food being cooked. I went straight to the kitchen and saw the same elderly cook who I saw the last time I was here. She looked at me and gave me a large smile.

"Hi! Wow that smells great!"

"Care for something? How about some delicious waffles?" She said looking at me funny but quickly changed it back to her cheery face.

"I don't mean to impose-"

"Not at all, please make Ms. Morgan some breakfast." Trent said, sending chills down my back as he came in out of nowhere. I need to stop getting jumpy when Trent shows up like that. Apparently he enjoyed my jumpiness since he had a huge grin.

"Cut it off or I'll rip that grin out of your face." I said, once the cook had walked out.

"Loosen up Rachel. Don't need to be too tense," he said while taking a seat across from where I was standing.

He didn't have his tuxedo jacket, just his white shirt, slightly wrinkled and it was unbuttoned at the top. I also noticed red lipstick smeared on his shirt. Creepy elf. Seems he was getting some last night. I took a seat across from him. I noticed him eyeing something around my neck. Once I realized it was the chocker I wished at the moment that I shouldn't had worn in.

"Looks good on you."

"Yeah, well I tend to always look good," I said.

I noticed his gaze go up to my head. I had forgotten about my messy hair and the smeared makeup. Why didn't I try to fix it? Because I could care less about what he thinks. I still should've done something. He kept looking at my hair and then at my face. Then a thin smile crept on his face.

"Are you trying to laugh at me Trent? What, my bozo the clown look is funny?"

"Somewhat, Rachel. The smeared make up and your hair...did you look at yourself in the mirror? You know...that is what they're there for."

"Uh huh. I'll remember these beauty tips from you."

The food was brought to us before we could start bickering. The food smelled too good I decided to ignore the elf seating before me and began to eat instead. She also brought Trent some food and he joined me in our silent dinner/breakfast. Elves seem to have a different time frame to their life style. He was probably hungry because elves tend to eat a lot and not gain weight like the rest of us. In a record time I finished the delicious waffles and drank the last drop of coffee.

"Thanks for breakfast and now I'll be leaving." I announced while standing up.

"Before you leave I suppose you want to get paid?"

"You bet your elf ass."

"Rachel."

"You refer to me as witch and you don't see me whining."

"I'm not whining."

"Yes you are."

"Very mature, Morgan."

"Thank you. I'm going to get changed and then I expect my money."

With that I turned away before we continued our childish discussion. Once in the room, I slipped out of the silk gown and put on my comfy clothes I came with yesterday. I fixed my hair and cleaned my face from all makeup. As I wiped off the smeared lipstick I remembered the one on his shirt. I was disgusted at him and I took off the chocker and left in the vanity table. He could give it to any of his girlfriends. Don't get me wrong, I'm not being jealous. Really. I just didn't want anything from Trent. The dress I wore the night before had been set on top of the end table with the heels next to it. I had my big bag with the splat gun inside and was ready to see Trent, hopefully for the last time, and get my money for a job well done. Fine, so I fell asleep. At least no one got hurt!

Trent was near the back door that led to the parked cars. He had changed to one of this business suits. Dumb elf, I hated him for thinking he looked so good. The windows were open allowing the fresh breeze to flow in the house. It made his silvery hair sway in which he brushed it back with both hands. As I neared him he took out a manila envelope from within his jacket. Getting paid in cash is always sweet! I extended my hand out to receive my money.

"Thank you Rachel," he told me as he handed me the money. "I truly appreciate it."

"That almost sounded sincere. Gee, thanks. Now I hope I don't hear from you for long time." I said while putting the money inside my bag.

Before he could say something in return I walked out. I never glanced back and I tried to keep my walking normal, even if I wanted to run towards my car. No, can't do that. He might think...the hell what he thinks. I want out. I got in my car and revved the engine out of there. I drove like a maniac and I eased the accelerator when I saw the Church. It was still very early that I went straight to my room. There were no sounds, which led me to believe they were still sleeping. I let myself fall on my bed and drifted to sleep.

I woke up around noon and took a quick shower. Feeling refreshed in clean clothes I wandered towards the kitchen. Jenks snickered when he saw me come in. I poured myself a cup of coffee and stood next to the counter. Ivy stood from where she sat and set today's newspaper down in front of me.

"Had fun?" She questioned.

She sounded mad but when I saw her eyes they told me otherwise. She looked cheerful. What's going on? Jenks on the other hand could not contain his laughter.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked.

"Check the paper witch!" Jenks said in between laughs.

I unrolled the paper and right on the front headline it mentioned Trent's fabulous party. Their words, not mine. There were some pictures. I gasped when I saw that one of them was of Trent and me dancing. Oh boy! Definitely not good!

"I had to!" I started, sounded a bit whiny even to me. This made the pixie laugh harder. "This annoying lady egged everyone to the dance floor and he pulled me since I was playing the part of his date. Which I was not! If I might add, I was doing bodyguard work." That got them laughing harder.

"So are you two serious or something?" Ivy asked. Did I just see a hint of jealousy in her eyes? Whatever it was she quickly hid by looking down at the paper.

"Yeah, that will be the day. Of course not, Jenks, stop laughing or I will hit you so hard you will land in the ever-after!"

Jenks flew higher while holding on his tummy and laughing so hard he was dropping pixie dust everywhere. He then started singing "Trent and Rachel, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" I didn't let him finish his song because I jumped in an attempt to grab that pixie.

"Be like that you two. I'm going to visit Ceri and see if she needs anything." I stormed towards the front door but was stopped suddenly by Ivy who was now in front of me. Damn it with her stupid vampiric quickness.

"Seriously, Rachel. Be very careful. Better yet, don't do it." She sounded serious.

"Uh...if I knew what you were talking about I would agree with you. But I don't."

"Trent."

"Ivy! I had to dance with him. Just dance. Nothing happened. And never in this lifetime will I date that scumbag!"

"You never thought you would date Kisten, remember?"

"Kisten is different-"

"Of course. I'm not trying to say that Kisten and Trent are on the same boat. But you didn't like Kisten in the beginning. Then you two became a great couple..."

"Before I got him killed."

"Rachel." she cajoled me. "You didn't kill him. And neither did I," she whispered her last comment. Clearing her throat she continued, "I'm still working hard on that case and I'll bring anyone responsible to pay for what they did. But, going back to this Trent business, Rachel be careful."

"Of course I will! Because nothing is going on with Trent, absolutely nothing."

She looked at me and saw I was serious. She sighed in what seemed relief. "Ok, good. By the way, I wont be in tonight, I have...a date." She said, turning pink.

"With Cormel?"

"Rache-"

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun, Ivy. And be careful as well. Anything happens, Jenks and I will go kick some vampire butt."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. Just wanted to let you know that we have your back."

"Thanks. And if you and the elf decide to get kinky and he tries something funny, you know we have your back."

I heard Jenks laugh again, that eavesdropping pixie.

"Gosh you two! I should kick whoever took that picture!" Closing the door behind me I shook my head and let a content sigh.

In this lifetime it's good to know you have some really good friends that will help you no matter what. I didn't like their teasing regarding the unlikely possibility with Trent. Just the thought gave me shivers. The shivers made me reminisce his light touch on the nape of my neck as he helped me with the chocker. And then when we danced. Ok, cut it out Rachel. Sure Trent Kalamack is very attractive, with that tanned skin, slim tight body, and those piercing green eyes...I felt like someone needs a slap in the face. Instead I decided to hurry towards Keasley's place.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Obsidian Moon

**Chapter 3: Obsidian Moon**

Keasley's place was looking prettier each time I visited him. It was all thanks to Ceri and Jih, Jenk's eldest daughter. There were new flowers of different vibrant colors sprouting in his front lawn. As I reached his place I saw the old witch watering the flowers.

"Hey Keasley! How's it going?"

"Can't complain. How about you Rachel." Slowly he made his way to the next batch of flowers.

"I guess the same. Is your arthritis under control? You seem better than the last I visited."

"I'm using a new charm made by Ceri. It helps with the pain."

"Glad to hear it. Is Ceri home?"

"Inside the kitchen, she has a guest."

"Oh, I'm not intruding am I?" I said, thinking twice about barging in on Ceri.

"Rachel, go right ahead."

I walked in and wondered who's her guest. Of course I should've known it was most likely Quen. I saw the pretty pregnant elf in her usual attire. She wore a long white gown and as usual she was barefoot. She had elaborate braids done on her blond hair, most likely done by Jih. However there was no sign of Quen or the guest.

"Hi Ceri!" I noticed she was pouring tea from the kettle she received as a present from Quen.

"Rachel. So wonderful to see you!"

"Wow, you're getting huge!" I gave her a light hug.

"Tea?"

"Sure why not. I hear the stuff is good for you. Keasley mentioned you have a guest. Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all. I'm actually glad you're here." She set an empty cup in front of me and poured some tea. "Quen tells me you were with Trenton last night."

"Don't you start, Ceri. I had to endure my roommates jokes."

Ceri just smiled sweetly. It was hard to stay mad at her that I eased up and smiled back. I wondered if it was going to be like this all day? Everyone seemed to know about Trent's party. Then the thought of my mother snapped in my mind. She really wanted me to start dating; hence she tried to hook me up with Marshall. Now that there's a picture of me dancing with the elf, she would be calling me wanting to know all the details.

"Well I think it's sweet." She said.

"Gee, thanks Ceri. You think it's sweet and my roommates think it's a riot." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I agree with Ceri," a deep voice came from behind. It was Quen.

"Hello Quen," I said turning around to meet him.

He seemed much healthier and happier. He shook my hand firmly and then walked towards Ceri. I was so happy they had found each other to care and love each other. It was amazing how nearly a month ago I was called to his room as he almost died. But he made it through the night. That same day I had seen for the first time another side to Trent. That day he was a scared young man who didn't want to lose a good friend.

"You seem to be doing much better."

"Thank you Rachel. I bet you can help another lost soul."

"Yeah," I snorted. "That's me, helper of people's well being."

"Maybe you can help Sa'han."

I sighed, "I think it's definitely pick on Rachel day. Look you two, there is nothing going on with Trent. Never will."

"I think you two look lovely in today's paper. Besides, Trenton should be with someone as sweet as you Rachel," Ceri coaxed me.

"Uh...I don't think so. I would be extremely happy if that elf kept himself far away from me and did not try to always make me work for him."

Both of them looked at me and smiled, nodding as if saying_ sure, sure, whatever you say Rachel._ That made me glare at them. My eyebrows shot up when I remembered something important I should be asking Quen.

"Oh, Quen I have a question, it's very important. Where you ever at Trent's last night?"

"Yeah, I arrived once the party was finishing and you were sleeping on the couch. Which by the way, I was impressed by your excellent body guarding skills." He said, winking at me. How dare he mock me! Ok I was being inadequate in my duty.

I turned red, "I was tired of all of those stuck-up people. Geez, give me a break."

"How cute!" Ceri added, apparently the tea was finished since she was pouring more water to boil in the kettle. She could always use magic to pour tea on her empty cup but ever since her pregnancy she was enjoying doing the smallest things without the aide of magic.

"Fine, not my best moment, but let's go back to my question. Please, please tell me it was you who took me to the room? Or maybe one of the maids dragged my sorry self to the room?" I looked at him pleading with my eyes.

"Sorry, it wasn't me. It wasn't the maids and it wasn't Jonathon, in case you are wondering."

"Damn! Ok, it's good that it wasn't that tall freak. If that elf had laid a finger then I would have gone and broken... something."

"Then if it was not you dear, who took Rachel to her resting chamber?" Ceri asked.

"Yeah, who did?" I almost cringed because deep down in my gut I thought I knew.

"Trent," said the dark elf. As he gave me a huge grin making his scars clearly exposed. He was enjoying this. A little too much if you asked me.

"No!" I groaned. "Doesn't he have any helpers to take sleeping guests to a guest room?"

"I'm sure he could've ordered someone to take you but I saw him do it himself, once everyone was gone of course. I was…surprised." This time his smile was barely there, but the look of his eyes showed me he was remembering that moment.

Then something clicked in my mind. I'm smart like that. The smeared lipstick on my face is what got his shirt smeared with it. It all made sense. I didn't remember much but then I recalled what I had considered a very vivid dream of being held by Kisten was in reality true. Instead of holding on to my dream's Kisten I was actually holding on to…Trent, which is why it felt so real. Turning red in my realization I could not believe he had picked me up and taken me to the room while my sleepy witch self had my arms around him. And here I was thinking he had been with some skank. What, me jealous? A little bit, but it was me who had actually smeared the lipstick on his shirt. Hopefully I didn't see a bill from his cleaners.

"Well...that puts an ending to that question." My gaze shot up directly at Quen. "Since it was Trent who took me to the room, please tell me he didn't change my clothes!" The thought that Trent had seen me semi-nude shot my panic alarm through the roof!

"Trent is courteous, Rachel. He was considerate enough to have two of his maids change you into a nightgown so you could rest. And if you're wondering, your virtue was not lost during your deep sleep."

I had drunk the tea to keep my nerves down. Hearing this from Quen calmed me further. Especially that he had not seen anything he didn't need to see. "Hah! Trent courteous? He is so despicable."

"Rachel, I know Trenton can be obnoxious at times. The problem is that he fears what he does not understand, and that might make him seem despicable. I didn't like that he feared me because of my accumulated smut of centuries of doing demon magic. But during my visits to his home I got to see some good qualities. He can be lovely at times." Ceri said calmly.

"Trent and the word lovely do not fit in the same sentence," I said.

Deep down I knew it wasn't completely true. No, I'm not referring to Trent actually _being_ lovely. I'm referring that he had his moments where I thought I understood him. Like the time we were in the ever-after while Jenks tried to get the elves blood sample and my file from the demon's database. We managed to have a conversation that didn't involve one of us trying to kill one another. But I was not about to let them know that.

"Rachel, It's not like it's the end of the world having Trenton carry you. More tea?"

I looked down at my cup. It was empty but I had enough for today. "No, thanks. I know it's not the end of the world, but I can't imagine him doing that."

Quen took a seat next to me. "I did think it was odd for Trent to do that. Who knows, maybe you're changing him."

I looked at Quen, "You cannot be serious."

"Rachel, you can be a likable person from time to time. Of course when you're not pushing his buttons, which I can tell you enjoy that too much."

I nodded in agreement. I sure did. It was always fun seeing him get flustered. You know me I like playing with danger. Which is why I also decided to stop trying to have a blood balance with Ivy.

"I've noticed changes in him, ever since you risked your life to get him out of the ever-after. I respect that you always try to do everything in your power to help those around you."

"Thank you Quen. I still can't forget how un-happy he was when I got him out." I said touching my neck where he had tried to choke me to death.

"I'm sure Sa'han has apologized for that."

"I guess. He did give me a bonus."

"I think that was very generous of him, after all you did fall asleep on the job." Quen said, the smile creeping on his face again.

"Ha, ha, Quen." I said while standing up, "Ceri, thank you again for the tea, but I must leave you two lovebirds."

As I walked outside I waved Keasley good-bye and trotted towards the church. It was rather chilly at this time of the evening. As I reached the front door I nearly cringed at the thought of what awaited me behind these walls. Which was a bunch of pixie children playing around the church. I walked inside and to my surprise it was the exact opposite, it was too quiet. Heading towards the kitchen I saw Ivy sitting down on her usual chair, looking through files in her hands. Without looking up she informed me that I had received a package. She then gestured towards my room and I mumbled a "thanks."

I walked towards my room to see on top of my bed a large black paper bag. I checked the contents inside and saw three boxes. The smallest was on the top. I took them out and opened them. The smallest box contained the chocker that Trent had given me. The other two boxes contained the high heels and the black dress. Well, well, how nice of Trent. I guess it was either give it to the witch or burn it. I took the dress and decided to put it on a hanger, the heels I left them in the box and put it in my closet. Who knows, I might need a fancy outfit someday. I went to the kitchen and Ivy was no longer in her seat. Must be getting ready for her big date she had mentioned earlier.

"What's in the bag, Rache?" Jenks asked. Flying down and landing in the counter.

"Nothing special, just the dress I had to wear yesterday."

"Cool. Let me see!"

"Why do you care, Jenks?"

"I want to see how skanky he had you dressed." Anticipating a swat from me he flew straight up.

"I'm going to get you Jenks!"

"Let's have a look at the dress, Rachel," said a voice from behind.

We both turned around and Jenks whistled. Ivy looked very beautiful. The girl looked good in everything. I, in the other hand, had to work very hard at it.

"You look great Ivy!"

"Thank you. Let's see what Kalamack had you wearing."

"Fine, I'll let you both see the dress if only you two cut it out with the jokes."

They followed me to my room and I first showed them the chocker then the dress and the heels he had given me.

"Are those real diamonds?" Jenks asked.

"Looks like it," Ivy responded.

They were surprised at the dress as well. They thought it was very beautiful. "You did look great in that picture, even if you were with Trent." Ivy said as she looked at the dress.

We were disturbed by a sudden loud crash in the living room and followed by the shriek of children pixies. Jenks burst towards the noise. Aww, daddy to the rescue.

After Jenks left, Ivy softly said, "You know...you looked good with Trent...you actually make a pretty good couple."

"Don't start Ivy."

"Ok," she started to giggle. "But it's funny pushing your buttons with this Trent business."

"Ivy?" I started.

Quickly all laughter left her features and she looked serious.

"I have to confess something." I hated it that I was beginning to blush. But I had to say it, damn it! "Is it bad, if I have a tiny little itty bit of a crush towards...T-T-Trent?"

It was so difficult to say it. I turned bright red that I had actually said it out loud. I had always felt attracted to that murderous elf but I distanced myself because my mind told me we had nothing in common. He was first and foremost a businessman who cared only about himself and got rid of the opposition. But lately my heart has betrayed those thoughts. I almost hated that he had been showing me a new side to him. I noticed it during Quen's illness and when we went to the ever-after. He even thanked me for helping him get out of his wedding for goodness sake! Which I might say that it was not done on purpose; I was trying to take him to the slammer!

She looked at me surprised at my confession. After a few seconds of realizing what I had said she spoke carefully, "Who knows, maybe the elf is changing. After all, it was his idea to go with you to the ever-after and he did take the smut for you from Minias."

I nodded in agreement. He didn't have to but he did it so we could have a safe passage to and from the ever-after.

"You know what? What's wrong with a little adventure? It's not like you have to marry the guy. Remember keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

I was taken back at her sudden approval. "Uh, Ivy? I don't think that saying meant that I should start dating my enemies."

"Most of us suspected that you had the hots for Trent, anyway. Get a little taste. If you don't like it, then drop him like yesterday's news" She said it almost teasingly.

"Ok, I'm having difficulty hearing you actually advising me to see Trent! And what's this 'most of us' already knew business? Hmm?"

"Rache, you're that obvious."

"I'm not! Besides, I can't see myself actually..._dating_ him."

"If you say so. Well, I need to finish getting ready. How do I look?"

"Beautiful." I said sincerely.

"Thanks, Rache. Why don't you give Marshall a call? If not Trent, then Marshall." She said walking out of my room.

"I'll think about it."

The difference between Trent and Marshall is obvious, one will kill you in cold blood and the other one is really nice and wanted to be my savior. Considering both of them I'll at least give Trent a point. He knows that I could take care of myself. Heck, he even hired me to take care of him! Marshall in the other hand wanted to be my knight in shining armor. Wanting to rush in and save me like a damsel in distress. He should know better. After all when I met him I was trying to stop an army of Weres in a deserted island. Just to save Nick, an ex-boyfriend. Then to save Trent I had to make a deal with Al, which meant I was going to trust the demon and go to the ever-after willingly. Heck, I still had to see Al once a week in a 24-hour period. Besides, at the moment it didn't seem like Marshall was too happy with me. I hung the dress back and stored the shoebox inside my closet when I heard the sound of a car pulling up outside the church. Must be Cormel. Ready to sweep Ivy off her feet. Something about him made me uneasy. I just hope he didn't take advantage of Ivy or tried to hurt her. Or else he would get a visit from a pissed witch and pixie. There was a knock on the front door. I left my room to answer the door. I guess I could act motherly and give a piece of my mind to Cormel.

"I got it!" I yelled.

When I opened the door no one was there. Someone had dropped an envelope on the top step. I leaned down to pick it up and didn't see a return address; it only had my name scribbled on the front. I closed the door behind me and headed towards the kitchen.

"Was it Cormel?" Ivy shouted from her room.

"No! Someone just dropped an envelope!" I shouted back.

I took a seat and opened the envelope. It was written in someone's neat handwriting and signed anonymous. Seemed very suspicious. Who ever anonymous was he or she wanted to hire our services for a run! I continued to read, and interestingly enough this person wanted to meet me in particular and tonight at a club called Obsidian Moon for more information. All I knew about this club was it's a popular Goth hangout in the downtown area. Ivy walked in the kitchen with finished touches on her makeup.

"Who is it from?" She asked.

"Doesn't say but it's definitely a run. They're specifically asking for my services and I'm supposed to meet them at Obsidian Moon. I'm thinking I might meet whoever he or she is."

"You're just using it as an excuse to go to that club. Jenks should go with you."

"Maybe," I said hiding a smile. I hardly go out! "I'll check with Jenks and go out there tonight."

"I wonder why they didn't want to meet here? Dropping the card off then requesting for you to meet them elsewhere, sounds suspicious."

"It does. Now I'm curious as to who went through all this trouble."

The doorbell rang and I could tell it was Cormel since I noticed Ivy get extremely happy. "Ivy? Be careful and…of course, have fun."

"Thanks Rache."

I heard her speed walk towards the door and disappeared with Cormel into the cold night. I decided to get ready as well. I had to blend into the environment and since it's Obsidian Moon I needed to get my club gear together. I went towards the living room where all the pixies stayed. I tapped the desk lightly.

"Jenks can I have a word?"

He burst out and his young man features were cringed in a mixture of worry and fatigue.

"Is everything ok? Is Matalina still under the weather?" Now I was worried.

"Rache she is having one of those nights, I'm really scared for her."

"Do you need something? I'm heading out and I can bring anything that might help her."

"I sort of heard you are going to a run, I feel bad that-"

"Jenks, I can handle it. If I can handle Al or any other demon, whoever anonymous is it will be a piece of cake."

"I really would have liked and help you on this run. Thanks for understanding. Other than that we don't need anything, she is resting right now."

"Don't worry Jenks, I know under other circumstances you would've come with me. Family comes first, after all. Just keep me informed, and I really hope she starts to feel better." The pixie started to fly back towards the desk. "Won't be out for too long."

"Okay, Rache."

He disappeared in the desk while I walked towards my room to get ready. Once I was finished with my outfit I realized that Jenks would make fun of my attire. But I figured, what's wrong with looking good? Okay, a tad sexy. I had a black short dress with my kick ass boots. And to finish it off I decided to put on the chocker to give me some color. I put on my black leather coat and checked my splat gun for ammo before I put it inside a secret pocket I made for my gun. Feeling I was ready I went towards my car to see what type of job they wanted from us, or me since they requested me.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Obscure Sentiments

**Chapter 4: Obscure Sentiments**

Obsidian Moon was not too difficult to find. Anyone driving late at night in downtown Cincinnati would see the large gathering of Goths outside a seemingly normal brick building. What made it look different than any other brick building was the conspicuous blue neon moon with the club's name before it in white neon letters. Just as it was easy to find the place, the exact opposite was to find a parking spot. After several attempts around the area I found a space, which was several blocks away. I briskly walked towards the club as I was freezing in the winter air. Maybe a mini skirt was not a bright idea. Then again when I saw the start to the end of the line I saw some of the club goers in far fewer clothing. As I walked further, I groaned at the length of the never-ending line to get in Obsidian Moon. The Turn with this! For a run, there was no way I was going to wait in line. Instead I continued forward towards the entrance. I couldn't miss the tall muscular and heavily tattooed bouncer with a full head of dyed bright orange hair. It was too cold to be wearing a sleeveless shirt, then again he could be a Were who are known to be hot blooded. I noticed he had a clipboard at hand; perhaps my name was in the list.

With my friendliest smile I approached him, "Hello, I'm meeting a friend."

Instead I got an irritated look from carrot top. I guess being sweet was not going to work. Then again Mr. Bouncer here is used to people approaching him with different reasons to get in.

"Can you at least check your list? My name is Rachel Morgan."

Carrot top was still agitated that I was still standing there; he took his sweet time to look down on the list to check my name. I was hoping that whoever hired me thought it decent to add my name to the list. He was about to say I was not there to blow me off when his irritated looked snapped into that of raw surprise.

"Uh, I'm sorry Miss Morgan," he said stammering and losing his tough guy persona. Apparently what he saw must've caught him off guard. He then tried to play it cool by stepping aside, "welcome to Obsidian Moon have a killer time."

The crowd behind me began to shout in protest. Not my fault people. Besides, I was more concerned with what had gotten the bouncer spooked. Who ever wanted to hire me for a run must be someone important, very important. Maybe it was this club's owner? He was an important Werewolf who belonged to one of the biggest Were families. As I opened the doors I was welcomed by the blasting sounds of the Genitorturers' Lecher Bitch. I was in awe since I had finally stepped inside this club, I didn't even notice that they had someone who took the guest's coats. I didn't let them take my coat even though I was starting to melt because hidden in there was my handy-dandy splat gun. Then I was struck in realization that I didn't know where I was supposed to meet who ever hired me. Just great, they are really making it easy. I could always ask the bouncer, but decided not to. The club was not that large. The bar was located on the left side with a few stools, and then right ahead was the dance floor with the DJ booth on a small stage. There were no booths to sit down, so that left the bar for me to go and get a better view of the club. Most of the patrons were mainly Weres with the exception of a few living vampires and witches. As I stood there I glanced towards my right and noticed a second level to this club. There was one spiral staircase and at the foot of the entrance stood another muscular security guard. The difference was that he didn't look like carrot top outside, he was in suit and tie attire, with the black glasses and even and ear piece. He was most likely packing. I stepped away from the bar and headed towards him, this might be a start. However, getting there was proving to be a problem. I had to bump from dancer to dancer and I had to be extra careful. Not because I might anger them with bumping into them, these crazy kids were adorned in some spiked collars, spiked boots, spikes all over the place! To the Turn with the spikes, instead of a minefield I was in a booby trap spike maze! I had to maneuver in a manner to prevent myself from getting poked. I probably looked like I was doing some kind of dance, swaying from all sides. Apparently my cover was up since Mr. Dark Glasses was now looking at me.

"You do not have authorization to go upstairs." He growled the moment I stepped before him.

"Someone hired me," he raised his eyebrows as he looked at me, "Not that type of hired. I'm supposed to meet someone. I'm Rachel Morgan."

Unlike the bouncer he did not act surprised, he already expected me since at the mere mention of my name he immediately stepped back, "He is waiting for you upstairs Ms. Morgan."

It's a he? Interesting. "Thanks." I said quickly.

I walked upstairs and the first thing I noticed was the sudden darkness. Somehow the dance lights were positioned so they would not illuminate this section of the club. Only the edge of the balcony was lightly lit from nearby dance lights. It was not completely dark, since each table had one candle right in the middle. I stood there wondering if there was anyone up here? The booths on the wall were hidden in the dark, except for one candle on the corner booth. I walked toward the first set of small tables with its flickering candles. Not only was I expecting to see immediately who hired me but I also expected to see a lot of security, which was not the case. Was this a joke? I realized it wasn't when I saw a dark figure shift in the far dimly lit corner.

"Over here," a voice came from that poorly lit corner.

The tone of voice sounded familiar but I could not put a face or name. I neared the table and from the light emitted from that single candle I was able to see a perfectly shaped mouth.

"Hello sir, I'm Rachel Morgan and I received your letter for a run you want-" I cut off short, because the closer I got I immediately recognized him. "_You!_ What do you want now?"

"Sit down Rachel," he said glancing at my attire, slowly his gaze ending at my neck. Just great. I almost wished I hadn't worn the chocker.

"Did you really have to go through this trouble?" I asked, clearly showing my annoyance.

"Just take a seat so we can talk," with the first stages of irritation on his voice.

"You know what? I should just swing back out of here and leave you sitting alone in the dark."

"Please. It won't take long."

"Fine! What is it now, Trent?" I took a seat across from him. "And make it quick or I'll throw you over the balcony."

"If you were quiet for a few seconds and let me speak then I'll get to it." He sat up straight and fixed the cuffs from his black dress shirt. The flames from the candle made his stern face look undeniably handsome.

"Why pick this location? Are you planning to boogey down?" I smirked at the mere thought of imagining Trent dancing to some techno music.

"I figured you wouldn't have guessed it was me if we met here. I do realize this is out of my element." He looked uncomfortable as he caught me looking at him. "What?"

"You know, you're not that old of a guy. I'm being serious, Trent. Why don't you go out there and have fun every once in while. Elves can have fun too." I winked at him but apparently he didn't like the fact that I called him an elf. He looked angry. "Oh come on! No one can hear me calling you an elf from up here! We're practically alone."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped referring me as that. Seriously Rachel. Grow up."

"Fine, be that way. Now what do you want me to do that I most likely will not do."

"You know Rachel, you've brought a good point. I don't go out and have fun as others would. And so I'm here to ask you," he cleared his throat, Trent nervous? Interesting. "I would like it if you could join me and go to Cincinnati's Fair which starts later this week."

My mouth flew right open in pure astonishment. I was so shocked that words did not come out of me. Pushing the chair back, I immediately stood up.

"Whoa, are you asking me for a date? Are you even Trent? I must be going out of my mind. Either I didn't hear you right. Or you're not Trent."

"It's not a date. Just another form of showing you my appreciation and that I'm not that bad of a person."

"So, you're telling me this is your way of telling me 'I'm sorry for nearly killing you?' Couldn't you just, oh I don't know, stay away? That will make me really happy and I wouldn't think badly of you. Ok, the latter is not true. But it would definitely make me really happy!"

He looked at me, "I told Quen this was a bad idea. I should have gone with my instinct." In that moment I saw Trent act very un-Trent like by leaning back in the booth in a sulking manner with his arms crossed over his chest.

I sat back down, "Now it makes sense. This is Quen's idea and I'm sure a bit of Ceri's as well. Is it Quen you feel you owe? Or me?"

"He is almost like a father figure. And nearly losing a close friend I thought I would listen to some of his advice. Clearly this was a terrible idea. I must be out of my mind to have considered this."

I began to think this could not be too bad of an idea since there was no romantic involvement and he was doing this for Quen. I could not believe I was going along with this. I need some meds. Please don't let me be wrong about this.

"Look obviously I had the wrong idea at first. And-"

He sat back straight and uncrossed his arms, an evil smile creeping on his face, "Rachel, you seriously thought this was a sort of romantic attempt?"

"Look elf boy I was going to say that I'm willing to go with you but if you're this rude then you can forget it and I'll speak with Quen personally-"

"I'll be good, I promise. Just the idea about," he seemed to be having difficulty saying it, "the idea of _us_, it just sounds preposterous. No offense Rachel, but you know we wouldn't work out."

"And I completely agree. If you would kindly send that memo to the media, then I would greatly appreciate it."

"Then it's settled?"

"Sure. When do you want to go?" I said trying to sound bored.

"Saturday."

"Saturday is a bad day. I have to meet a certain someone." I couldn't believe I was going along with this! Who knows, once he knew who I had to meet then maybe it would scare him away.

"Is it that witch I've seen you with?"

"Marshall? No, it's not him. I'm not seeing anyone romantically, not that it's any of your business. I actually need to meet Al."

"I see. The demon. Well," he cleared his throat for the second time. I looked at him and the dancing flames showed the worry in his eyes. I was pretty sure he was having a change of heart about _hanging_ out with a demon-witch. Maybe I could get out of it and not by my own doing.

"Then how does Sunday sound?" He said, looking at me.

Surprised with him being persistent I had nothing to say and just gave a nod in agreement.

"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up on Sunday. Seven o'clock. Just a casual outing, that's all."

"Sure. I guess you can send Quen my regards, unless I see him at Ceri's." Seeing no response from him I stood up. "If that's all then I'm off."

I started to walk away. When I heard Trent say, "It looks good on you."

Startled, I turned around and looked him. "What does?"

"The chocker."

Instinctively my hand went to my neck. "Thanks." Not knowing what to say I quickly turned around and walked away.

I didn't bother to check the scene in the club; instead I wanted to leave as quickly as possible. When I got home Ivy was back from her date with Cormel. Out of her dress, she sat in her favorite chair in her pajamas as she checked through her files, for the millionth time. She looked crazed as she frantically re-read the same information. Kisten's death had affected us both dearly. It was Ivy who was taking so hard that she wanted to do this by herself. I passed by her and went to serve myself a hot cup of coffee to calm my nerves. I still could not believe I made plans to "hang-out" with Trent. It was not a date, mind you. Trent stated it firmly. When I got the pot pouring fresh ground coffee I heard the cease of files being shuffled. Ivy was standing near the counter looking at me closely.

"How did it go?"

"Damn it Ivy, you scared me," turning around to meet her. "I'm surprised you're already back from _your_ date. How did that go?"

"Something urgent came up. We will reschedule. So tell me about the run?"

"That, well, it was not important. It turned out to be some silly fan that wanted to meet me. That's all."

"A fan?"

"Yeah." I said meekly. Gosh, I'm such a bad liar!

"Uh huh. A fan." There was a pause, leading me to believe there was something else she wanted to say. "Rachel, did I ever tell you that when you wear that chocker I could smell his scent on you?"

I must've looked like a deer caught in the headlights because I answered, "What does that have to do with the run?"

"I've noticed that you don't wear Kisten's bracelet."

"Whatever you are trying to say just say it Ivy. Because you from all people should know that I loved Kisten. I've only stopped wearing the bracelet because I don't need it to think about him. I only wore this because I thought it looked good."

Ivy stepped back and began to walk towards her clutter.

"Ivy, don't do this."

"Do what?" There was a tone of sadness, as she sat down.

"This. You're walking away and shutting down. If it'll make you happy I'll take it off," I said reaching behind to unclasp the chocker.

"Don't. It…looks great. I guess it's weird seeing you wear something given to you by Trent."

"Now you sound like if you're against Trent when you only told me to go on and have a little adventure with him." I pulled a chair and sat near her. "Look, I didn't meet a fan. It was Trent."

Her eyes shot up from the files she had picked up. Carefully to hide her emotions she asked, "What did Kalamack want? Another job? I sure hope you said no."

"Well, it's complicated." I looked at her to make sure that there was no jealousy in her emotions. "He didn't meet me to ask me for a dat- job! Ha! No jobs from Trent." Damn, real smooth Rachel. Real smooth.

"Wait, what did you almost say? Were you going to say date?" Ivy asked with a blank stare. No hint of jealousy.

"It's not a date. It's more like taking me out to...it's an outing, just hanging out with the elf. It sounds like a date but it's not."

Ivy didn't believe me. This mess was because Quen managed to put him up to it. Which to the rest of the world it would seem like a date, not knowing the true reason behind it. He knew and I knew it was not a date. Then again what else would you call it?

"I understand it sounds like it is, but really it's not," I said quickly.

Ivy didn't say anything. She didn't have to when Jenks flew in. He didn't looked like he had gotten enough rest.

"What's going on?" His tiny voice sounding tired.

"Nothing important. Is everything ok with Matalina?" I asked, trying to change the conversation. I felt bad for the situation he was going through. I wished Matalina's health improved.

"She's still resting. She does look much better," his voice sounding haggard. He then tried to sound livelier, "Who's the unlucky guy you're going out with?"

"You heard?"

"Tink's panties! I can hear the two of you yapping a mile away."

"Guess who?" Ivy asked, trying to sound in a livelier mood.

"Marshall?"

"Guess again."

Jenks was really thinking hard when his eyes got huge in astonishment. "It cannot be lover boy from the picture!" All I could do what let my head drop to my knees. I covered my face with my hands. "I guess it's official Rache. You and Trent!"

Sometimes I thought that Jenks could not get anymore annoying. For the better his mood changed because he started singing the earlier tune about Trent and me sitting on a tree. You know the rest. I peaked from my cover and tried to see a moment to grab that pixie. Not that I could because he is quick one. He must've sensed my intention since he flew out of my reach. At least Ivy was not acting moody and continued to read through her paperwork.

"What will you be wearing? Something skanky from your closet?" Jenks asked from atop.

"I'll just throw some jeans and a shirt. I'm not dressing up for Trent."

"Sure Rache," Jenks was doing his best Peter Pan impersonation as he had both his fists on his hips. "You better start practicing puckering for Trent." He laughed as he started to make kiss-y sounds.

"Not funny." And I darted up to get him. That only made the teasing worse.

The rest of the day, Ivy ignored me. Clearly she was mad that I was actually going out with Trent, even when I told her the reason behind it. Sometimes I don't understand her. One moment she surprises me by actually egging me to cut loose and date Trent. The next minute she is acting like a jealous lover. Apparently when Trent helped me with the chocker his scent remained lingering in it and that seemed to bother her as well. I had stashed it away to keep peace with her. I could really go without any more drama.

The following day Ivy was nowhere to be found, most likely avoiding me like the plague. I decided I would give Ceri a visit. I wanted to personally thank her for the horrible day that awaited me. Each time I thought about it I felt a tight knot in my stomach. Not only because I was crazy enough to have accepted a sort of date with Trent, but I was still worrying about Ivy. I didn't know how to deal with her at this moment. My mind drifted back to Sunday and the fact I was going to get picked up by Trent. I just hope that by the end of the so-called_ date_, or will that be early on, we won't kill each other.

I reached Keasley's flourishing home; I was about to greet him when I noticed the old witch sleeping in his rocking chair. I decided it was better to let him rest. He looked peaceful, better than seeing him cringe from his arthritis. Quietly, I opened the door and went inside. I could smell the tea brewing as I made my way to the kitchen. The tea was a cover-up because there were other slight smells and I knew she must've been spelling. She did tell me she made spells for Al. That reminds me that I have to meet him in a couple of hours, once the clock hits midnight. I found Ceri in the kitchen, looking lovely as ever with the swell of her growing belly. She saw me come in the kitchen and as soon as she finished pouring tea on her own cup she began to fill a second cup.

"Hi Ceri."

"Rachel, what a lovely surprise. Care for some tea?"

"Sure, why not." I sat down taking the cup from her. If you visit Ceri or she visits you be prepared to get some tea. "By the way, thanks for the hook-up, which I really don't need." It came out too sarcastic which I had not intended.

"Pardon?" She said taking a seat next to me.

"I'm pretty sure it was your idea, Ceri, mentioning it to Quen thinking it's cute for Trent to take me somewhere."

Her fair eyebrows went up high, "Really? You have a date with Trenton? How fantastic!"

"It's not a date. Wait, you sound surprised?"

"I am! Rachel, I swear I had nothing to do with this."

"You're not lying? If it was not your idea, that means it was Quen's own idea?"

"Interesting that he would listen to Quen. Besides, you could take advantage of this and enjoy a day off, even if it's with Trenton. Boy, does he need to loosen up as well."

"If he needs loosening up he could have called his so-called friends and do that. I still can't believe Quen put him up to this. Trent said the only reason he is doing this is because he feels bad for what happened to Quen." I said sitting back in a glum mood. Quen needs to mind his own business.

"Trenton is not the type who feels the need to owe anyone." Ceri said taking a sip of her tea.

"I would totally agree with you on that. I guess that fact that Quen was close to dying; it must've changed something in him. I had never seen him as worried and scared. Which is why he bugged me to see Quen, clearly wanting to do anything to save his friend, even if it was out of his power. And he was actually sort of nice when we were in the ever-after. He really is sincere in wanting to save his species."

"Did you like that side of him?" she looked at me fascinated.

"Ceri, don't look at me like that. It means absolutely nothing. Besides he made it clear it was not a date. The only reason is to appease whatever obligation he feels towards Quen."

"Rachel as much as I do want to believe you or even Trenton's reasoning. I have to say there is something else going on, something, how do I say, fishy?"

"There's nothing fishy about this! I can't even imagine anything coming out of this. Really. There will never be an us." Remembering Trent saying something similar at the club.

"Ok," she winked. "Just keep telling yourselves that. Before you go, Rachel. Ask yourself. If Trenton despises you so much, because you've sent him to jail and always trying to take him in, why does he keep contacting you? Sure you are a resourceful witch. But it seems that there is more that meets the eye."

"I don't know. I…I don't want to take any more of your time and I should get ready to meet Al. Besides, most likely I'm going to be bored out of my wits this Sunday."

"Be careful," she said worried. "With Al, I mean."

Even though Ceri still continued to meet with Al, making spells for him, here she was telling me to be careful.

"Sure. I think I'll need to be careful with Trent because we might end up killing each other."

She laughed and waved me goodbye.

Later that evening, I lost my appetite as I kept looking at my tomato soup. I sat there waiting for the ticking clock to strike midnight. Part of my toast was bitten but I could not seem to finish it. It had a lot to do with what Ceri had said, which made me re-think some stuff. Thanks a lot Ceri. She was right though. Why on earth would Trent keep calling me if I always tried to bust his no good for nothing self to jail? Heck if I found something juicy I would get a warrant in a jiffy and bust him again. He knows that, since I have been pretty forward about my intentions. Then why does he keep requesting my assistance? He must be one of those who learn the hard way, or he doesn't learn at all. I stirred my red soup and started to recall some encounters where I didn't think he was half bad. I know I'm becoming a softie. Or he was really good at playing his dirty tricks to charm me into doing what he wanted.

As I stirred my tomato soup, I remembered the time I had to go with him to Lee's boat party. There was a scuffle that ended with the boat exploding. Well, that was Kisten's doing, putting a bomb in the boat's engine. Thankfully, Ceri had taught me how to create a protective circle. The problem was being over water and not having a familiar to get energy from. I'll give Trent some credit who in order to save both our hides he grabbed me by the wrists and transferred energy from his familiar to help me create a protective circle. We still ended up in the icy river that somehow I managed to get us to safety. Afterwards, I must've passed out because I only remember small tidbits. One of those was that in my shivering state I was wrapped in a blanket and held tightly by him to keep me warm. Lucky elves, they don't feel the cold as much as we do. Then after that fiasco he showed me one of Takata's new songs. Trent has some special headphones that allow non-vampires to listen to secret lyrics. Then there was our skating session about a month ago when he was trying to convince me to visit Quen. I thought I could make him leave the skating ring when Chad, the announcer, said that it was time for couple's only. He surprised me when he stayed. It could always mean that he is persistent and did it to continue to talk me into visiting Quen. Sitting in the kitchen and reminiscing about some of my past encounters with Trent made me despise…me. If I can't control my feelings then how am I going to survive Sunday? I was about to take a spoonful of my tomato soup when I felt a sneeze come in. I glanced at the clock and saw that Al was right on the dot. I didn't have time to finish my dinner so I put it in the fridge. I might finish it when I come back. I grabbed my spell books and went to meet Al.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Overcome Our Inhibitions

**Chapter 5: Overcome Our Inhibitions**

Sunday, 12:00 a.m., that's when I returned from my session with Al. I was dead tired and I felt my brain was going to explode from everything Al wanted to cram in that period of time. The church was silent and I welcomed it. Nothing was in my mind, well one thing, which was to go to my room and have a nice undisturbed sleep. Which I did, I practically dropped dead on my bed. I joined the living later in the afternoon as I woke up feeling refreshed, for once. It was rare when I got my much-needed sleep. I sat up and wondered if there was anything I had to do. I knew I had something, but I couldn't figure what it was. I shrugged it off and rolled out of bed. I began to brush my hair and then opened the drawer to look for my favorite pair of earrings. I began to shuffle the stuff around and my hand touched the chocker. The chocker! The Turn with this! I was in a euphoric mood that I totally forgot about this non-date with Trent! I glance at my alarm clock on top of my nightstand and noticed that I had a couple hours to myself. I almost wanted to call him and tell him I was sick. I felt sick right now just thinking about tonight. I had a sudden urge to see if Quen was at Ceri's. I would like to tell that elf a thing or two. I seriously don't need people acting like my matchmakers. My mom was trying to hook me up with Marshal and now it seems that Quen wants to hook me with his boss. Nice. Am I that pathetic I need help in the dating department? Don't answer that.

I went towards the kitchen to start a fresh batch of coffee. The smell alone made me calm down. I opened my eyes and realized it was quiet. Not for long because my stomach started to growl, and last night's tomato soup sounded like a tasty idea. I went to the fridge to get the bowl and I noticed a note on the door. It wasn't a detailed note it just stated that Ivy was out. Great. She is still avoiding me. I tossed the note away and enjoyed the rest of my soup and coffee. I even began to feel at ease when I finished the soup. I went to the living room and watched some television. I got a little too comfortable because I began to drift into a nice peaceful sleep, again.

"Miss Morgan," I heard a tiny whisper.

"She's sleeping!" said another tiny voice.

"Miss Morgan," the first voice whispered again.

"Mmm? I'm up, I'm up," I said getting up from the couch. "What's going on?"

"Aren't you suppose to get ready for your big date, Miss Morgan?" asked one of Jenks' kids.

The date! I mean, the non-date! I shot up from the couch and ran to my room. I quickly threw on some blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt. To top it off I had my kick ass boots and my black leather jacket. I was finishing some final touches when the doorbell rang. I glanced at my alarm clock, the Turn with that elf! He was right on the dot. I guess he was eager to finish this as quickly as possible. Trying to fix my hair I walked towards the door as he continued to ring it again. Not only was he eager to finish this quickly that elf was also being impatient! I almost wanted to sic the pixie children on Trent. Since I know he doesn't like pixies. I reached the door and for a second I hesitated about opening it. Oh well, it's now or never. I opened the door and saw Trent looking unlike himself. He had a forest green polo shirt, blue jeans, and a brown leather jacket.

"Well look at you. I can't believe that you could actually dress down. It must've been hard for you." I teased.

"Let's go Rachel. It's too soon to start."

"Too soon? I'd say it's never too soon."

He ignored me and walked towards his convertible, a silver BMW. I made sure the door was locked behind me. When he reached the driver's side he paused as if he suddenly realized something, he then began to walk around the car. I caught on to his intentions and quickened my pace and before he reached the handle to the passenger's door I did it myself.

"I can open my own door." I said.

That got him flustered, "Of course. What was I _thinking_?"

"Are you in the habit to do that with your significant others?" I asked, while getting inside his car.

"Rachel, you seem to forget that I like to treat women like the ladies they are. At least that is how I was brought up."

That got me laughing loudly, "Funny. At least I wasn't brought up to be a murderer like a certain someone I see next to me."

"Ha, ha, Morgan. Just don't make these jokes of yours in public." He said in a dry tone.

We didn't speak anymore as he drove towards the Fair. The only thing working for me was that the Fair remained open until late at night. Hopefully in the dark people would not recognize either one of us, well he would be most likely recognized. Once we arrived he immediately took lead and I just followed him. Inside the Fair it hit me, the whole idea of being here with Trent made me feel too awkward. We began to go to the rides, a good way to pass the time at the fair. I noticed that he was skipping the major rides. What a wimp! After getting on all the kiddy rides I decided to persuade Mr. Kalamack into getting on the roller coaster types.

"Ok, kiddo. Now that we got in your type of rides, lets go for the thrill and get on that one right there," I said.

"You can get in it if you want Rachel," he said, unwilling to budge.

"Sweetie! Don't tell me that ride with the big loops and large drop scares you?" I said. It was fun to pretend I was his girlfriend it really made him uncomfortable. It did work that one time with Ellasbeth.

Clearly getting agitated, Trent grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards the line. "Fine _dear_, let's get in that ride," he said playing along.

That was a shock, I didn't think he would turn the tables and play along. Once the exhilarating ride was finished it turned out he was making a big fuss about it. We started to get on all the rides. I even started to have fun with the elf! As we were getting buckled up for another ride I glanced at Trent and his face was livelier. Trent was really having…fun? We got out and walked towards the last ride. When I saw it I became hesitant to get in it. It was the largest ride in the fair: the Ferris wheel. I'm not scared of it, but getting in it with Trent? He noticed that I was a bit tense.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Morgan?" He sneered, those green eyes taunting me as they dazzled under the constant flashing illuminated from the ride's colored lights.

"Want to bet?" I said, glad the nervousness I was feeling was not heard in my voice.

My sudden bravery to the situation made me storm towards the Ferris wheel with Trent not too far behind. The line was not too long, so that made the wait non-existent. Before I could start hyperventilating about what a bad idea this was we were led in one of the red colored carts. Secured in our tiny cart, the ride continued and we began to make our way up the wheel. I started to feel like I had thousands of tiny butterflies in my stomach. Without thinking, I started to repeat the same phrase: _please don't let it stop at the top_. _Please don't let it stop at the top! _Reaching the threshold I nearly sighed in relief when it didn't stop. I guess my minor panic attack was noticeable because Trent looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Is it really that bad to be next to me?"

"It's weird. That's all. Trent, I think we both know by now that you are not in my favorites list. I know what you've done in the past. Then you want to hire me so I can do your dirty work. That is not going to make me want to be your best friend! Besides, I can hardly imagine myself calling you to make plans and hang out like we are best of friends."

He laughed, sending shivers down my spine. To the Turn with Trent and the way he sometimes made me feel. "You know Rachel, even if you are not in _my_ favorite list either, this is not too bad. I hate to say and admit it, but I'm actually_ enjoying_ it."

I was taken back and looked at him to see if he was not feigning. My looked made him chuckle.

"You look at me like if I sprouted another head!" He said, as he remained at ease and was not being typical cautious Trent when it came to hiding his emotions.

"I'm surprised, that's all. Fine…look, it's not too bad and…I'm actually having a decent time as well." Then I added quickly, "But don't expect me to hang out with you all the time now."

"I'll keep that in mind, Morgan."

Our cart passed the station where we would get off and instead of stopping it went on another spin. This time it stopped, not the dead middle but near the top. I glanced up at the full moon. For some reason it made me think about my friends. One of them being David. With a full moon like this he was most likely running free with our pack. I'm not a werewolf but I joined his pack in order to help each other. I continued to stare at the dark blue sky. There were a few stars; in the city it was always hard to see a whole lot of them.

"Have you ever seen a starry sky?" he asked suddenly.

"Well," thinking where I had actually seen a beautiful starry sky. "Yes. It was when I was at your father's camp. Sometimes, when I felt scared and sad, I remember I would glance at the sky from my cabin's window; it made me appreciate all the little things. I wondered if I would ever see such a beautiful night like that again. Unless I drive out of the city."

I felt him looking at me but I didn't care. I kept looking at the sky and remembered my dad. The only reason I had been in that camp was because he wanted to save me from the dreaded blood disease. And in return I was not able to save him, like I saved Quen. I missed him so much. Even upon learning that he was not my biological father. He was the only one I knew and would ever know as my father. I felt my eyes get misty from the sudden unshed tears. I tried to keep them from rolling down my face because I was not going to cry in front of Trent. Lucky me the Ferris wheel started to move along. This time it stopped at the bottom and we were able to get out.

Trent got out first and started to walk ahead and I tried to keep up. Where is he going? Wherever he was going I got some private time to quickly dab my eyes from any unshed tears. A couple of feet ahead I saw him stop in front of a shooting carnival game. When I finally caught up I saw him hand the teenager a five-dollar bill. He took the toy rifle and began to shoot down the targets before him in the allotted time. Hah, Trent the hunter. He shot down most of the targets; apparently it was enough to win a small prize. He picked a pink bunny and handed it over to me.

"For me?" I asked surprised.

"I figured I would try to win something." He said looking proud of himself.

"Here, hold it for me?"

He took the small bunny. From my purse I took out five dollars and handed it to the teenager. "Now, watch how a pro does it." I took the toy rifle and with precision I shot down all but one target. The teenager whistled.

"What would the lady like?"

"That one." It was a huge blue gorilla. Maybe I could give it to Jenks. Then again what would a pixy want with a huge stuffed toy? I could always give it to Trent. I almost laughed at that thought.

"For you." I smiled sweetly.

"Funny. You won it you can keep it. And the bunny." he said, his face was lightly amused.

We had been in the fair for all this time and still didn't have a moment to sit down and eat. I was so hungry I wanted to stop anywhere and order something to eat. It is a really simple task. Not when you're with Trent. The man is such a picky eater we had to go from one place to another just to see the same menu. Cotton candy, funnel cake, and an assortment of fried foods. Becoming more exhausted and hungry, I ignored the elf and went on my own and bought myself a funnel cake topped with strawberries. He saw me enjoying the delicious treat he went to the same vendor and bought himself one.

After filling up our tummies there wasn't much to do. We had gone to all the rides and even won two prizes. And walking around the fair was making me tired.

"How about we call it a night?" He asked, while cleaning the corner of his mouth.

"Sounds like a good idea," I said, not bothering to hide a yawn.

As we walked to his car I glanced down at my watch. I was surprised it was nearly midnight. I carried the giant gorilla and still managed to carry the bunny. I was glad we reached his BMW and without asking for my permission he took both stuffed animals and set them on the back seat.

"Wow, the blue gorilla fits in the seat. Why don't you put the seat belt so it wont fly out?" I was trying to be silly. Apparently he thought I was serious.

"Happy?" he said sounding tired.

I nodded. "Too bad the bunny can't be tied with the safety belt, being very tiny and all. It's so tiny it will need a baby seat or something."

Bad choice of words Rachel, I realized this too late. When I'm sleepy and tired I need to shut up. I glanced at him hoping he had ignored that comment. He picked up the bunny from the back seat and walked towards me.

"You can just hold on to it," he said, as he handed me the bunny.

You would think by now that I would know I'm not funny, I don't know why I even try. I end up making things awkward, like right now. We got in his car; the gorilla remained buckled in the back seat, and the bunny in my lap. He started the engine and drove away from all the commotion. I may be tired but not that tired to notice we were not going home. The road he took led us away from the city and into the outskirts where there were greener pastures.

"Where are we going Trent?" I was slightly worried. Good to know I had my splat gun.

"I want to show you something." He said with a matter of fact tone.

He stepped harder on the accelerator, making me launch back into the seat. The convertible still had the top down. Allowing the cold wind to blow my hair back, on another occasion I would be mad since my hair would be a frizzy mess. Tonight, I didn't mind. The wind actually made me feel calm and it felt soothing. As good as it felt I was still glad I brought my jacket. The night air was rather chilly. On the corner of my eye, I glanced at Trent. Under the moonlight I could actually see the curves of his mouth in a slight smile. His silvery blond hair was being caressed back by the wind.

I glanced around us and wondered where he was taking us. I noticed the road led up to one of Cincinnati's few hills. Then I glanced up and gasped as I saw the beautifully lit sky. It was like a thousand, no, millions of sparkling stars in the sky. Hidden in the brush, Trent turned right into a dirt road; it led to the cliff. As we neared the edge he came to a stop; the headlights were left on and he got out of the car first. I was still in shock at how amazing the sky looked. I got out of his car and followed Trent to the highest point of the grassy hill. A few stones adorned the place with a few colorful flowers sprouting here and there. I stood next to Trent and looked up at the sky once again.

"Wow, Trent, this place is...magical."

"I like to come here once in a while. On nights like this you can enjoy the beauty of this world."

"Aww, I didn't know you were such a softie." I said teasing.

"You wish," He shook his head and had what seemed a crook of a smile.

We continued to look up at the amazing sparkled sky on top of our heads. Then for some reason after looking up at the magnificent sky I started to feel my body sway and felt like if I was floating. I started to swing sideways and my hand bumped next to Trent's. My heart gave me a slight jolt with the sudden touch of our skin.

"Sorry," I murmured.

He didn't react in any way; he stood there as if nothing had happened. Without uttering a word he turned around and walked towards his car. I touched my hand where it had bumped to Trent's. The wind was picking up making me feel colder than before.

From his car Trent called out, "Let me take you home."

I was glad Trent put on the top. I didn't say anything but it could be because he saw me shivering. Once again he had his best neutral mask on. I almost wanted to ask what was wrong. Although he had not seemed to be affected by what happened up there. One thing for sure is that I didn't want him thinking I was trying to hold his hand. Yeah. Trent and me holding hands, that's some visual.

The ride down the hill was quiet, not an awkward quietness, mind you. It was a rather comforting silence. As the silence between us lingered, I felt the urge to turn on the radio. I thought he would bite my head off for touching the dials but he did or said nothing. The first sounds were from a classical station. I think it was Beethoven or Mozart. I changed the dial to a rock station and left it. It was a song by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Hit me you can't hurt me  
Suck my kiss  
Kiss me please pervert me  
Stick with this  
Is she talking dirty  
Give to me sweet sacred bliss  
Your mouth was made to suck my kiss

Not the song I would like to hear while being with Trent. I figured it would seem like it was bugging me if I suddenly changed the radio station. Then again the tune is catchy and so I left it. It has been some time since I've heard this song because I forgot the following verses.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
Chicka chicka dee

Once I heard the vocalist sing those two lines I couldn't help but remember Jenks and his childish song. Remembering the pixie man I couldn't suppress the laughter and just let it out like crazy.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, really, it's nothing," I said, trying to stop from snickering. Silly pixy.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. My mind wasn't letting me rest. It kept replaying the non-date with Trent. To the Turn with this! After our little _field trip_, he dropped me off at my place. He opened his door; ready to jump out of his car I told him I could get out without his help. He did it anyway, stubborn. But he didn't get out to open my door he did so to get the large blue gorilla. Bunny at hand I went to unlock the front door where he handed me the stuffed animal. I figured I should at least give him a meager goodbye with my fingers as I held on both stuffed animals. From my bed I could see the large blue gorilla slumping on the corner of my room with the pink bunny on top of it. I let out a sight. I really wanted to have a lousy time with Trent. In reality I was feeling guilty because deep down I knew it had not been too bad. He was after all an underground drug lord who killed those who got in his way. Then again I wasn't such a pure witch. But the times I had to use the dark arts was to defend those I cared most about. I didn't do it for some ambition. Besides, hanging out with Trent was just a one-time thing. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I don't have to hear from him again. And since this little affair was all because of Quen, I sure hope he decides to mind his own business. I should try and catch Quen when he is visiting Ceri.

I kept tossing and turning. Why am I worried? I glanced for the millionth time at that silly stuffed animal. I knew why I couldn't sleep. Maybe if I just accept it. Fine, I'll be honest with myself. The little voice inside of me grew louder until it left my lips in a whisper.

"I enjoyed it, Turn it all. I enjoyed it that I wouldn't mind doing this again." I whispered to no one, just for my ears.

I hated to see a positive side to Trent Kalamack. Seeing this made me realize he was not an all too bad guy. Well, maybe. Or maybe I need to shut my brain and get some sleep. Sounds like a plan.

* * *

The sound of shrieks woke me up. After not being able to continue sleeping I got up and decided to get me a cup of coffee. I felt so groggy I didn't want to deal with anyone. That happens when I don't get enough sleep. My legs felt like mush, bumping with everything on my way to the kitchen. Ok, it didn't help that my eyes were half closed and I looked like a zombie out of one of George Romero's movies. Good thing there was already some coffee brewing and I didn't have to wait to make a new batch. Getting my favorite cup I poured some most needed coffee into my cup. For being a runner, I have to remain active yet I felt sore from going to the fair. For some reason it was tiring walking around the fair and then having to stand in line for the rides, even though I could tell that a couple of times Trent wanted to buy himself a pass to the front line. Instead Mr. Elf had to wait like the rest of us normal folks. Of course, we didn't waited much at the Ferris wheel. After a couple of gulps I felt the coffee warming me up with the sweet aroma and I was able to open my eyes completely. The first thing I noticed was a gorgeous bouquet of red roses. Seems like Cormel is showering Ivy with gifts. Especially since he had to cut their date short regarding some "urgent business." With cup at hand I walked towards the table to take a good look at the roses. I noticed there was a card in there. I felt tempted to read it but it was none of my business what he wrote her.

"Read it, it's for you," Jenks snickered out of nowhere.

"For me?" I asked surprised.

The pixy man had his hands folded over his chest and flew away. What's his problem? I'm sure Jenks read it. And he didn't seem too pleased. Was it from Marshal? I took the card and I nearly spilled the coffee on me._ Meet me tonight around 8 pm at Aston's roller ring._ Signed with just a "T" in the end. How many people do I know that their name starts with a T and they want to meet me of all places at the roller blade ring? Just one. No freaking way. I threw the card away. I was going to do the same thing with the roses but they were too gorgeous. So, I left them.

Today was a Run free day and Ivy was still nowhere to be found. I wonder if she read it as well? Instead of lounging around I made myself useful and tidied up the place for the rest of the day. I made sure everything was in order since apparently my life wasn't.

After dusting, vacuuming, cleaning countertops, and picking up trash I finally was able to flop down in the couch. Resting in the soft couch I glanced at the time. It was nearing 8 o'clock. My mind began to race with many possibilities as to why Trent would send that. My curiosity was starting to get the best of me. Or was it guilt that I would stand him up? Either way I wanted to know what would possibly possess him to send me roses and want to meet me? Quen? I had made myself comfortable on the couch. But not comfortable enough since I kept glancing at the clock. To the Turn with this, I got up to get dressed and meet with the elf.

"I'll be back Jenks!" I shouted to what seemed to no one.

I drove in my red car towards Aston's roller ring. Why from all places did that elf wanted to meet in there? I knew I was banned for life at that specific place and who knows how much I can push my luck to even get in there. After all, to my surprise I was able to go in the last time with Marshal. If you ask me, I can't remember what I did that got me banned in the first place. I pulled up at Aston's and noticed the empty parking lot, except for a limo. I had brought my splat gun, just in case. And checked that it was well hidden on the back of my jeans. I fixed my long sweater making sure it covered the gun. Once I was ready with caution I went inside. The first horror I noticed was Jonathan, Trent's lanky bodyguard. He looked ready to gnarl at me instead he had to settle with his best menacing look. I returned one right back at him. Push your luck tall freak and down you go with a sleepy spell. Not satisfied that he wasn't able to intimidate me he had to step aside. The place was vacant, which led me to believe Trent must've rented it from the vampire Aston. A very annoyed Chad walked towards me, the DJ and rental clerk, and handed me a pair of roller skates. I thought this time he would recognize me as the "banned for life girl." Instead after handing me the skate he walked towards the DJ booth. It was awkward. Where was that elf? After standing there for a couple of seconds, I figured I would put them on and go towards the ring. No one was skating, so no Trent in there. Chad turned on the lights over the ring and pressed some switches to get some party music over the speakers. I went inside the ring and began to go around it, a good way to waste some time while I waited for the elf to pop out from wherever he was hiding. I heard from behind another pair of wheels rolling towards me. I turned around and saw Trent slowing down to skate next to me.

"There you are! I was wondering where you were hiding? You have another dark corner with candles?"

"Very funny Morgan."

"So…was it expensive to close down the entire place just to talk to lil ol' me?"

"Not really," he said in a nonchalant manner.

"Fine, let's cut to business. What do you want no-w-ahh!" I did a girlish yelp, how embarrassing! He had grabbed my elbow and pulled me with him as he increased the speed.

He let go and began to skate faster. My competitive side started to show itself because I certainly didn't want to be outdone by Trent. I began to skate faster and soon I was in par with him. We were neck-to-neck, a race to the death. Not really, but one glance at him and I could tell he was feeling Mr. Competitive. I used all my will power to push myself to go faster. I began to get ahead of him when that sneaky elf grabbed the back of my sweater to pull me back. I didn't want him to see my splat gun so I slowed down and in a playful manner I elbowed him. I don't think I did it _that_ hard because the next thing I see is Trent stumbling down in his butt. It was the funniest thing ever! Especially the surprised look on his always-smooth demeanor. I started to laugh so hard my stomach started to hurt.

I decided to be a good sport and skated towards Trent to help him up. I extended both hands to help him up while thinking at the same time that he would not want my help; to my surprise he took my hands. I tried to pull him up, with his help of course I'm not that strong, but being in skates it made things a tad difficult. The wheels on his skates made him spin back down, causing me to get pulled down by him. I gasped as I went down and landed on top of him. This was the closest I've ever been with Trent and I had never seen his handsome face this close. Even to the point that I could see the beautiful shade of green in his eyes. Quickly I sat up and noticed I was partially straddling him from one leg. My cheeks already burning a bright red I only had one thought. And that was to quickly get off from him. I nearly fell down as the wheels spun me out of control but I knocked Trent back down as I used him as leverage to pull myself in standing position.

"Sorry," I said. I felt like I said that a lot with him nowadays. "Uh, this was…interesting. But, is there a reason why I'm here otherwise I should head home…now."

He didn't say a word and tried to pick himself up. Not knowing what else to do I decided to skate out of the ring when I heard him from behind. "Rachel, there is something I want to tell you."

"Ok. What is it?" I stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Let me walk you towards your car."

"Can't you just say it right here?"

He looked around and noticed that he had both Chad's and Jonathon's attention. "You said you wanted to go home? Let me tell you on your way to your car."

"Fine."

We both handed the roller skates to Chad who seemed glad it was finally over. I was not the only one who was in a hurry to go home. I didn't bother waiting for Trent to get ready and so I started to walk towards the exit. I was able to hear his footsteps not far behind. The night air hit me like a bag of ice. Quietly I cursed myself for not bringing a heavier coat. The sweat I had build up from skating in the ring was now making me shiver as it felt ice cold.

"Now that we are outside, what did you want to talk about?" I had started to walk towards my car but decided to completely stop. "You really don't have to walk me to my car. Here is fine."

He quickly glanced back and we both saw Jonathon outside the entrance. "I want to say something…important. Let me walk you towards your car, Morgan," he said in the lowest whispers that if he were not close to me I would not have heard. Apparently Jonathon did not hear since he was straining to hear what Trent had just told me.

"Ok, then." We both started to walk towards my car. "Did…it have to be this place? You know, couldn't you just have written me a letter or picked up a phone? A skating ring is an odd place to meet, although I have to say it was really funny seeing you fall down." Then something hit me, not literally. "Was this another of Quen's ideas?"

"No," he firmly stated. We were now next to my car, he continued, "Just don't interrupt me because what I have to say…I don't want to say it twice. It's already difficult as it is." Then under his breath, " I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

This made me slightly worried. "Ok…out with it elf." I guess he still doesn't like that word because he gave me a killer look. "Fine…out with it Trent."

"Rachel, sometimes you make it difficult to communicate with you." He let out a sigh. He didn't look at my eyes and looked at the pavement instead. "Look, this is really hard for me but I'm going to say it. For some crazy and odd reason I…I've had a lot of fun with you."

I was glancing at the sky and this made me snap my attention to him. "What did you say? Because, for a second there it really sounded sincere." I said trying to shrug it off.

"That's because I am. Rachel, I'm not a _bad_ person." He finally looked up and looked directly at me, making me feel slightly nervous.

The Turn he was serious! Not only that but I heard the tone in his voice and it was beginning to sound agitated. Continuing to look at me he began to walk slowly towards me. Which in return, I began to slowly walk backwards. It's not that Trent is a scary guy but this was just too weird.

"You're like…this guilty pleasure and I would really like it if we could continue to go out," he said.

I bumped into my car, "Uh huh, Trent is this some twisted sick joke? I don't get it. Are you trying to get on my good graces so I can be more willing to do your dirty work?"

"You always think the worst about me, don't you?"

"If the shoe fits."

"Just shut up."

"Wha-"

Before I could utter a word Trent used his quick prowess and had me pinned to my red car. In a blur his lips were on mine. I was left too dumbfounded to shove him off or even attempt to knee him. The kiss was rough and quick. He pulled back and looked at me in awe. He looked like he couldn't believe what just happened. His astonishment didn't last long because Trent became assertive of the situation and he took my face with both hands and kissed me harder and longer.

I knew this is so wrong in so many levels. I tried to shove all the negative thoughts in the back of my head because as wrong as it felt I was enjoying it. I grabbed his sweater and kissed him back. I was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. Thankfully he pulled off first, because I couldn't seem to do so first. We were both left gasping for air. He let go of my face, slowly. Letting his finger tips caress down my cheek. He let his hands fall but he was still close enough for another kiss.

"Good night, Rachel," he said. He stepped back and got his composure once again. Trent Kalamack acting like nothing happened. Yet his eyes said another thing all together. There was such tenderness towards me. I didn't say a word and saw him turn around. He passed Jonathon who had the limo's back door opened. Trent got inside and the tall freak closed the door, he then quickly glanced at me giving me one last hard look and he was pissed. He opened the driver's side and drove away. Something told me that definitely this was not the end with Trent. And I didn't want it to.

The End.


End file.
